Un corazón joven
by Yoana Spiegel
Summary: Ahora su mente estaba llena de malos recuerdos, agonizantes palabras y culpa. La bruma lo cubrió y lo único que se le ocurrió fue escapar. Escapar como aquella noche del festival; correr hasta que la sensación de abandono fuese reemplazada por indiferencia. Haru no quería revivir la mala experiencia de confesiones mientras las flores de pólvora se formaban sobre el cielo.


**Un corazón joven**

**Por** Yoana Spiegel

**Disclaimer:** High Speed!, Free! y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Kōji Ōji, Kyoto Animation y de todos los demás que posean los derechos. Fanfic hecho sin ánimos de lucro.

**Nota de Autor:** Totalmente dedicado a natarichan, una hermosa persona que tuve la suerte de conocer y que comparte conmigo un gran amor hacia Makoto.

* * *

><p>Haruka fue emboscado por Nagisa, quien aprisionó su brazo y lo llevó a rastras hasta la azotea, ignorando las quejas de Nanase. Sintió la fría brisa desgarrar su piel, haciéndole cerrar los ojos, todos sus miembros temblaban sin control a causa de la temperatura; el chico de cabello negro siempre fue delicado con los climas fríos. Haru se resguardó tras la cálida bufanda verde de Makoto, que envolvió en su cuello sin preguntar. Había veces en las que Makoto se salía con la suya.<p>

En el pasado, el chico de ojos verdes se cubría con tanta ropa, que Haruka tenía que quitársela y ponérsela encima, ya que Makoto terminaba demasiado acalorado. Tal vez…

―¡Haru-chan! ―el grito de Nagisa retumbó por toda su cabeza, irritándole aún más.

―¿Qué?

―Yo te preguntaba si tenías planes para navidad.

Haruka pensó por unos instantes. En un principio él no tenía ningún plan para esa fecha, haría lo mismo que cualquier día de invierno: tomar un largo baño caliente, comer caballa asada y dormiría hasta muy entrada la noche. Sin embargo, Makoto lo obligó a prometer que pasaría todo el día con él. Una gran fiesta en la playa era organizada por los vecinos y su amigo estaba tan entusiasmado con la idea que no pudo negarse. Jamás fue capaz de decirle no a esas esmeraldas que lo miraban con falsa tristeza. Makoto siempre fue un experto manipulador.

―Sí. Makoto y yo iremos a la playa.

―¿En invierno? Haru-chan, el agua está demasiado fría para que nades…

―Harán una fiesta en la playa. Estoy obligado a ir ―Haru interrumpió al rubio que se limitó a asentir con efusividad y reír ruidosamente. Haru entrecerró los ojos, esperando que Nagisa captara su molestia para que se callara de una vez.

―¡Oh, entiendo! Creo que escuché a Mako-chan decirle a Rei-chan sobre eso ―Nagisa apretó más su agarre al brazo de Haru, que lo hizo resignarse y esperar ese molesto hormigueo que le daba después de sentir entumida alguna parte de su cuerpo―. Harán una enorme fogata y habrá un espectáculo con fuegos artificiales. ¡Ah! Será genial, Haru-chan. No es común ver fuegos artificiales en diciembre…

En un instante, el mundo de Haru, ese que está lleno de agua, caballa cocinada en todas sus presentaciones y miles de delfines nadando libres por el mar, se paralizó. Su cuerpo se tensó y sus ojos azules se abrieron enormemente por unos segundos, acto que no pasó desapercibido por Nagisa.

―¿Haru-chan? ¿Sucede algo?

El tono que utilizó el rubio hizo que Haruka saliera de su trance y tratara de regresar a su estoica personalidad. Apenas lo logró.

Haru no recordaba la pregunta de Nagisa, así que utilizó la única palabra que siempre lo sacaba de apuros.

―No ―giró el rostro hacia un lado, ocultando su desazón tras oír "fuegos artificiales"―. Debo irme. Tarea. Suéltame.

Haruka no quiso sonar cruel, pero las memorias llegaron a su cerebro y lo único que quería era llegar a casa y sumergirse en la tina, para que el agua lo ayudará a evadir los recuerdos donde Makoto le avisaba de su viaje a Tokio.

Su corazón no olvidó que dejó de latir esa noche, mientras lloraba bajo las sábanas.

Cuando Nagisa lo soltó, caminó hacia las escaleras, dejando al rubio con una mirada llena de preocupación.

* * *

><p>Haru estaba observando al gato blanco comer un poco de caballa cruda sobre el platito que él mismo compró, cuando Makoto apareció cruzando la puerta trasera. Estaba enfundado en un abrigo negro con botones bastante grandes ―a opinión de Haru―, pero que no opacaba lo bien que Makoto lucía en ropa de tonos oscuros.<p>

―Haru-chan, ¿estás listo? ―Makoto sonrió suavemente, Haruka pudo ver como se formaron pequeñas arrugas alrededor de esos ojos verdes. Una extraña calidez lo embargó al ver a su amigo sonreír.

―Deja de llamarme '-chan' ―desvió la mirada hacia el gato, que aún seguía comiendo.

―Está bien, Haru. Debemos irnos o tendremos que esperar una hora por el siguiente tren.

―¿Tren? ―preguntó, confundido―. Creí que iríamos a la playa.

―Haru, que la fiesta es en la noche, te lo dije cinco veces ―el más alto resopló, pero no borró la sonrisa de su rostro―. Iremos al centro comercial a ver una película y comeremos un helado. Aún hay tiempo, Haru-chan.

Los maullidos del gato y el ruido de ramas ondeando con la brisa, llenó el suave silencio entre ellos dos. Haru quería preguntar sobre los fuegos artificiales y porqué Makoto había ocultado eso, pero supo que después la palabra que odió por bastantes semanas saldría de la boca de Tachibana y Haruka no estaba de humor para escuchar "Tokio" bajo la lluvia de colores que los fuegos artificiales dejaban al estallar sobre el oscuro cielo de Iwatobi.

Mientras más evitará esos malos recuerdos, menos amarga sería la noche. Ni siquiera tuvo ganas de reclamarle por usar ese apodo infantil.

―Está bien. Vamos.

Haru evitó la sonrisa de Makoto.

* * *

><p>Después de ver la película, una aburrida comedia extranjera, y de comer dos helados de chocolate cada uno, regresaron a Iwatobi para ir a la fiesta en la playa. Como siempre, Makoto llenó los silencios con su habitual plática, que consistía en no guardarse nada para él mismo. Realmente eso nunca molestó a Haruka, le ayudaba a no perderse en sus pensamientos y recordar cosas que guardó en un lugar muy oculto de su mente, como el funeral de su abuela o el casi abandono de sus padres.<p>

―Y después de dos horas de buscar mis lentes por todo la casa, papá de apiadó de mí y me dijo que los lentes los llevaba sobre la cabeza. Mi familia no dejó de reírse por diez minutos.

―Sigues siendo demasiado olvidadizo.

―Creo que tienes razón, Haru. A veces olvido las cosas más simples.

―Sí, como decirme sobre los fuegos artificiales de hoy.

Haru detuvo su andar, sintiendo una fuerza que oprimió su estómago, causándole nauseas. Makoto lo miró confundido, sin entender el reclamo de parte de su amigo. Sin embargo, Haruka Nanase reanudó el paso sin mirar los ojos verdes que lo observaban expectantes.

―Olvídalo, debemos irnos.

* * *

><p>Después de pasear por los puestos de comida y juegos navideños, ambos se sentaron sobre un tronco seco, alejado de toda la multitud reunida alrededor de la fogata, pero aún cerca para ver bailar las llamas e iluminar la blanca arena de la playa.<p>

Makoto se abrochó mejor el abrigo negro mientras Haru se ajustó la bufanda verde que su alto amigo le envolvió sin consentimiento, de nuevo. Jamás lo diría en voz alta, pero Haru apreciaba el gesto. Le hacía saber que aún había personas que se preocupaban por su bienestar de una manera amable y desinteresada, y no obsesiva o dependiente como los demás murmuraban a sus espaldas.

Esta era la relación de Haruka y Makoto, llena de entendimiento y preocupación mutua. Ambos se querían de una manera tan especial que no existía idioma en el mundo para clasificarlos en algún concepto. Eran más que amigos, más que hermanos, más que todo. Su universo no se regía por clasificaciones o estereotipos, pues sólo dos personas lo habitaban. Y Haru no permitiría que alguien ajeno traspasara las fronteras. Estaba seguro que Makoto sentía lo mismo.

―Haru ―la voz calmada del capitán del club de natación lo llamó, regresándolo al mundo exterior―, estás bastante distraído. Más de lo normal ―agregó, al ver la cara de hastió que Haru le dio―; ¿qué te sucede? ¿Estás molesto conmigo?

La respuesta que su cerebro dio fue un no, pero su boca escogió un momento inoportuno de rebeldía y terminó diciendo un fuerte sí.

―¿Sí? –El castaño giró el torso para ver de frente a su amigo―. ¿Qué hice? ¿Fue algo grave? Te juro que no fue mi intención hacerte enojar, pero tú sabes que a veces soy un poco más efusivo de lo normal. Lo siento, yo…

―Makoto, detente –interrumpió la diatriba del más alto, si seguía hablando a ese ritmo se quedaría sin oxígeno en cualquier segundo.

―Haru…

―Yo… no estoy enfadado contigo ―las olas del mar resonaban sobre sus palabras, apretó la tela de sus pantalones hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron pálidos―, es sólo que me ocultaste la parte de los fuegos artificiales.

―No creí que te molestarías por eso―, Makoto aún lo veía fijamente, sus mejillas se volvieron de un tono rosado y las comisuras de sus labios cayeron―. En realidad era una sorpresa.

Ahora su mente estaba llena de malos recuerdos, agonizantes palabras y culpa. Haruka no sabía exactamente cómo responder a todo ese remolino de emociones; era uno mucho más fuerte que el que sentía cuando estaba con Rin. Era más confuso que el hoyo negro que siempre se formó en su corazón cuando hablaba con sus padres. La bruma lo cubrió y lo único que se le ocurrió fue escapar.

Escapar como aquella noche del festival; correr hasta que la sensación de abandono fuese reemplazada por indiferencia. Haru no quería revivir la mala experiencia de confesiones mientras las flores de pólvora se formaban sobre el cielo.

Pero no escapó. Una gran y cálida mano tomó prisionera la suya. El calor de Makoto se extendió por todo su cuerpo, relajándolo.

―Te ves como si quisieras huir ―la algarabía de la gente cada vez se hizo menor, a tal punto que lo único que Haru pudo oír eran las olas del mar y los latidos de su propio corazón―. De nuevo.

Un tumulto de palabras estaba ahogado en su garganta, se negaron a salir. Cerró los ojos para poner en orden su mente.

―No.

―Haru, puedes decirme lo que te está pasando. Yo siempre te escucharé y haré lo posible para que seas feliz.

Llenó de aire sus pulmones y lo mantuvo ahí por unos segundos, tal vez eso le ayudaría a callar a su corazón.

―Es sólo… ¡No me gustan los fuegos artificiales! Si me lo hubieses dicho antes, yo no estaría aquí.

La voz de Makoto se volvió un susurro suave. Haruka se odiaba en esos momentos por hacerle sentir mal.

―Haru… lo siento, no tenía idea.

―No quiero recordar esa noche.

―¿Qué noche? ―al no recibir respuesta, Makoto apretó más el agarre de su mano―. Haru, no entiendo nada.

―Makoto ―y por primera vez, Haruka tuvo el valor de ver los verdes ojos que tanto le tranquilizaban―. Sé que entre nosotros arreglamos nuestras diferencias, pero los recuerdos de… nuestra primera pelea no dejan de taladrar mi cabeza. Y realmente tengo miedo de que nunca podré olvidarlo.

Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro del castaño, desconcertando a Haruka. Su piel aún sentía la calidez que lo mantenía con calma, aletargando cada vez más su corazón.

―Haru ―Makoto se acercó un poco más a él, el de cabellos negros pudo oler el aroma de su amigo―, tu corazón aún es demasiado joven.

―¿Qué quieres decir? ―el castaño colocó su mano libre sobre el área donde el corazón de Haru latía con fuerza; el de ojos azules no desvió la mirada esta vez.

―Con el tiempo, el corazón elimina los malos recuerdos y sólo quedan los que te hacen feliz. Muy pronto podrás mirar al pasado sin ningún dolor, Haru. Con el tiempo lo entenderás. Y yo estaré junto a ti todo el tiempo que quieras.

Y los latidos de su corazón fueron silenciados por las explosiones de los fuegos artificiales. Flores de todos colores iluminaban el nocturno cielo de Iwatobi. Era un espectáculo digno de ver.

Haruka confiaría en Makoto. Entendería que sólo necesitaba tiempo para poder olvidar el dolor. Y tal vez, tal vez, él podría decir que sí a la universidad en Tokio que le ofreció una beca completa.

Era Navidad, una fecha extranjera que poco a poco tomaba su lugar en las costumbres de Japón. Y Haruka dejó de odiar los fuegos artificiales.

La calidez de Makoto aún seguía sobre su piel. Y eso le gustó.

**_Fin._**


End file.
